


02 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, cuddling uwu......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -If you did one on just general fluffy content between them, like cuddling while it rained, that'd be the end of me





	02 || will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoebaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoebaluu/gifts).



> a request from shoebaluu uwu thank u fella….im so soft for shite like that how did u know….

Netflix’s “ _Are you still watching?_ ” had been displayed on the laptop screen for the better part of thirty minutes now. It was a smooth silence and the light patting of rain against the windows that replaced the studio-recorded laugh tracks, and Alex wouldn’t have it any other way.

Will had put _Friends_ on for something to simply do while he woke up, but apparently even he had abandoned the easily consumed episodes to indulge in the warmth of another person. It was freezing, but simply too cold to move out from warm covers to turn the heating on. (Which brought around the silent excuse that they were cold just so they could cuddle.)

Will mumbles something into his chest, where his face was currently in his jumper. It makes Alex want to shove a cold hand up his shirt, so he’ll wake up properly and not mutter into clothing.

“What was that?” Alex asks and burrows into the thick covers deeper so he can talk to Will face-to-face. (And Christ, does he love Will’s face, even if it is more cubic than a die.)

“Said it’s rainin’,” Will repeats and lifts his head out of its new position in Alex’s shoulder to nod at the window. His eyes are still lidded and lazy from sleep. “I only just noticed. It’s spittin’ bare out there.”

Alex hums and looks out the window too. “No wonder it’s so bloody cold in here,” He emphasises it with a shiver and shuffles closer into Will, wrapping both his arms around the man’s middle. “Why is it always colder in your flat than mine?”

The other man softly laughs in his throat. They always end up at Will’s flat for the sake of privacy, – and being able to kiss whenever they like without George shouting at them – but it always feels like Will lives in the damn Arctic whenever he come over. 

“Maybe we need t’warm it up a bit,” Will laughs again. He puts his face back into Alex’s neck and presses his lips to a spot. “Unfreeze those poor hands of yours.” He says and fumbles for one of Alex’s hands under the covers. When he does find one, he flinches and draws his hand back to stuff it into the smaller man’s jumper pocket. “Never mind, you can warm ‘em up yourself.”

“Thanks, babe,” Alex rolls his eyes.

The rain picks up for a second and patters against the window wildly, a distant whistling of the wind following before it settles again. Will shivers against him.

“Are you sure you can’t go and turn the heating on?” Alex murmurs with a grin. “Not even for me?”

Will huffs and nips at his neck. “Seriously? You’re askin’ me to go ‘nd freeze to death while you use up all my heating?”

Alex hums again. He slyly shove his hands up the back of Will’s shirt this time and laughs when he feels the jump of muscles under his fingers. “Yeah, but then it’ll be all warm. Which means we can stay in bed all day.”

He likes that idea very much; just doing nothing all day and cuddling with his precious boyfriend, letting Will use him as a human heater because it means having him so close. Maybe turning on the heating isn’t worth it, when Alex thinks of it like that.

“It’s past noon, Al.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex presses a kiss to the other’s temple. “We c’n watch all your videos, order some Five Guys. I’ll even laugh at all your jokes.”

“Yeah, right,” Will scoffs. He’s pulled away to rest his head on the lopsided pillow now, but he’s grinning. His hair is a mess and it makes Alex want to kiss him oh-so-badly, makes his breath stop a little from how undeniably gorgeous this man is while seeming so simple. “You jus’ wanna look at yourself all day and laugh at your own jokes.”

Alex stifles a smile. The rain picks up again, but less forceful this time. It’s just a steady rhythm of taps on the window and a distant horn of a passing train.

“I’m kidding, Al,” Will laughs, voice slightly croaky from sleep. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did wanna look at y’self all day – God knows I do.”

Will kisses him then. He always does after he says something like that, something that’s a little too sweet and always leaves a funny feeling in Alex’s throat.

“Please go and put the heatin’ on,” Alex mumbles against slightly chapped lips. “I’ll kiss you as much as you want afterwards.”

Will chuckles quietly and pulls back to paw at the end of the bed for something. “Fine. Can’t resist that offer, can I?” He pulls on a hoodie he’d found and kisses Alex again, softly and like he can’t get enough. “Love you, Al.” He grins and scampers out from under the blankets to turn the heating on.

“Love you too, square.” Alex shouts back. He squeals when Will runs back in and jumps on him, smothering his stomach in ice-cold fingers and his mouth in kisses.


End file.
